


A Love Letter to the Future

by grandmelon



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2018 [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bucket List, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Lowkey Marriage Proposal, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: Week/Prompt: 5 - Bright FutureSousuke catches Rin writing for a time capsule. Inspired by the Iwatobi Gang Rin had decided to write one too, but was having trouble getting started. Writing about the past is too easy, so he decides to write about the future. A challenge, to see what he can make come true.





	A Love Letter to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't given up on these prompts, things just got wild at home. I still have to do the NSFW week 5 prompt so look forward to that! I'll try to get it done as soon as I can! I hope everyone enjoys these awkward boys flirting while planning their future together!

“What’s that?” Sousuke asked, pulling a seat up to Rin who was hunched over his desk. “Shouldn’t you be finishing packing?”

 

“I will,” Rin said, flushing as he sat up, letting his pen sit loosely in his fingers. “Haru and them are doing a time capsule and I was thinking that it’d wouldn’t be such a bad idea to do something similar.”

 

“Sentimental, aren’t we,” Sousuke chuckled, looking down at the paper and surprised to see that all it had was the date on it. “Having trouble coming up with something?”

 

“No,” Rin scoffed, kicking out a leg under his desk. “Maybe a little. I was thinking instead of writing about what’s happened, I want to write out what I want to happen. Kind of as a test or something. See if I can do everything I wanted.”

 

“I would think that’d be even easier to write,” Sousuke said, looking at him. “Something stopping you?”

 

Rin looked at him before frowning, turning a tomato red in a matter of seconds. Sousuke watched him sit up and scribble something out at the top of the page. Glancing down at the paper, a smile tugged at his lips, heat rising to his own cheeks. There, in Rin’s perfect chicken scratch was a marriage proposal. Before winning an Olympic gold, or climbing Mt. Fuji, or anything else Sousuke could imagine Rin would want to do in the future.

 

“So?” Rin asked, turning away from him. Sousuke scooted closer, until their shoulders touched. He grabbed a pen and underneath it wrote his response. Rin’s face broke out into a shining smile. “What kind of house?”

 

“Any kind you want. What kind of rings?” Sousuke asked, a smile of his own reaching his lips as he watched his beautiful boyfriend laugh. “So? What else are you thinking of?”

 

“A cat, and a dog,” Rin said, writing it down.

 

“Do you really want to be rejected every day?” Sousuke laughed. Rin knocked his knee against his. “We’ll have to find a cat that actually likes you.”

 

“Cats like me,” Rin grumbled, watching as Sousuke wrote something underneath.

 

“You want to visit Australia?” Rin asked, looking at Sousuke with surprise.

 

“You always talk about it,” Sousuke mumbled, turning for the kiss Rin was going to place on his cheek. Rin sputtered, blinking in surprise before giving him another, a grumpy frown on his lips despite the way his eyes fluttered close as they kissed. “What about the Olympics?”

 

“That’s a given,” Rin said, looking back at the paper as he wrote it down. After a second, he scribbled a little extra. “You have to be there, no matter what. I hope you’ll be up there with me, but at the very least you have to be there.”

 

“You know I will be,” Sousuke said, pulling Rin against him, kissing the side of his forehead. “And for the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one.”

 

Rin snorted a laugh. “How many do you think I’m going to?”

 

“Knowing you?” Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow as if he thought it was obvious. Rin laughed some more, leaning back into his chair and resting his head against Sousuke’s shoulder.

 

“I want to be there at your graduation,” he hummed, writing it down.

 

“I want to be at yours, too,” Sousuke said, letting Rin write that down too.

 

“We should do a world tour, see the sights,” Rin added. Sousuke hummed in agreement.

 

Sousuke watched Rin out of the corner of his eye as they planned their future together, feeling a rush of love filling him as Rin talked about it like it’d be so easy. That they’d be together forever. Listening to him talk about it, Sousuke could see it too. Right down to the tiny details, he’d achieve it all.

 

He grabbed Rin’s free hand, looking at those ringless fingers. Pulling it up to his lips he gave Rin’s ring finger a kiss. After a moment of silence, he looked at Rin, finding him to be staring, mouth flapping open like a fish, pink all over. Sousuke kissed those lips and knew that he could have everything he wanted too. As long as he was with Rin, anything was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/180895765918/a-love-letter-to-the-future-grandmelon-free)   
>  [Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/grandmelon/status/1071099120994189313)


End file.
